The Witch & the Werecat
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: He was just a warlock...Wishing for adventure but still too afraid to even try to go outside. And she was an ailuranthrope...Who had just gone to sleep before the screams of someone in danger woke her up...Who knew they were what the other needed?


**Guess who is done with final exams?!**

 **I'm so glad I'm back! I'm so glad I can write again!**

 **I was thinking of keeping with updating "We Could Be More" (Which you should read because I'm starting with the third act just so you know!) and wait until my birthday to write something new (Which is in June 26, in case you are interested.) But what the heck?! I'm free for now and I can write again! So why not celebrate my freedom with a little idea that I got while passing the supernatural section of my college's library during one of my all-night study sessions!**

 _The world is full of many things..._

Things like magic.

Creatures that would only exist on fairytales.

 _So many mysteries...So many secrets..._

What a heart desires shouldn't be one of them.

 _Right?_

Well, the stars certainly seem to think so.

"Here's your tea, Ma'am!"-

The woman took the bag and smiled brightly, she then looked at the boy attending the store and laughed softly as she gave him the money to pay for her purchase.

"Thank you so much, Child."-The older woman put the bag on her satchel and smiled once again.-"You just saved my little boy's life."-

"Seeing how this is an emergency, I also added a canister full of fresh water so you can prepare it immediately."-The boy nodded.-"Don't worry, it's on the house."-

"My, you are truly an honorable young man."-The woman laughed once again.-"Your grandfather raised nothing short of a gentleman."-

"I appreciate you say that, Ma'am...However, perhaps you should take your son to a doctor. Just in case this is more serious than a regular cold."-

"I would never bring one of those con men to cure my child."-The woman scoffed, and looked at the boy in a very careful way.-"A mother's love, and a touch of nature are more than enough. Boy, you should be careful with those hacks you call doctors. They think they know everything, but instead of caring about a person's wellbeing; they are just after their money."-

"O-of course! My mistake. Pardon me, Ma'am."-He slightly bowed.-"Well! Have a good night!"-

"Likewise."-

The moment she stepped out of the store, Yuki walked over and locked the door. Right after doing that, he let out a tired sight.

"Good thing I still have moon water leftover from last month, that poor kid shouldn't have to suffer just because his mother doesn't believe in modern medicine."-The boy with brown hair mumbled as he walked upstairs.

Yuki was just an ordinary boy who took over his grandfather's tea shop after he passed away, everyone in the village knew him as a weird kid who is scared of going outside and it's always attending the shop or his grandfather's garden.

And...To be fair, that was true.

However, that's not exactly everything he is.

You see, Yuki is what is known as a warlock.

He practices witchcraft and magical arts.

Every night he goes to his attic and brews potions, prepares rituals, practices spells, or reads about the different kinds of magic his grandfather wanted him to learn.

But tonight was different.

Yuki was going to do something he barely does.

He was going out.

No, not to the garden.

Not to the village's market.

He was going to the forest.

Yes, at night...

When it's completely dark...

When it's so quiet and dark that it's almost impossible to tell what's over there...

This was a good idea.

"Okay...Calm down..."-The boy with blue eyes took a deep breath and started to grab the stuff from his desk.-"This is good for you, you need this amulet...It'll be quick. The moon is rising, and you have the ingredients. Just find a place and do the ritual...You'll be done in no time!"-

Right now, he was starting to laugh nervously as he put everything he required for his ritual inside a satchel.

"Okay...Nobody will see you...Is really late...But if there's actually hunters out there...No! Just go as far away from the village as you can! It doesn't matter if you don't know how to return! That's what the amulet if for!"-Now, he was so nervous, his hands were actually shaking.-"B-but what if there's ruffians in the forest? Or worse? What if there's another witch hunt?!"-

This got so bad, that Yuki had to actually slap himself.

"Ugh! Control yourself!...Ow."-The boy with glasses rubbed his cheek.-"How will you become a mage if you are so scared of everything?!"-

The young warlock took another deep breath.

"Get it together, Yuki."-He told himself.-"You learned to go to the village by yourself...Surely this can't be any different...Can it? I-it will be okay! After making the amulet of Stilbon you won't have to fear the unknown anymore."-

After assuring himself of his safety, he looked at his bag and noticed that he had everything he needed.

Okay...It's time.

Yuki grabbed a dark blue cape from his chair and a lantern from his desk. After giving one second look just to assure he has everything in order, the boy directed to the exit.

Not without whispering more nonsense out of worry as he made his way to the front door.

"You got this..."-He whispered to himself as he locked the door.-"Now let's see..."-

The practitioner of the sacred arts grabbed a spyglass from his satchel and pointed it to the sky.

"How fitting the north takes me to the forest."-He mumbled as he put the instrument back where he had it.

With nothing more to say or do, Yuki started to make his way to the forest.

There he goes...

One step closer to his dream...

* * *

This wasn't so bad...

Actually...This was...Kinda lovely to be honest.

The path mysterious and the forest was dark. But Yuki actually felt a sense of adventure as he walked through this territory. He couldn't help it, it was all new to him!

All these years, just looking through the window had brought him satisfaction. Practicing all of his spells and rituals in the attic, or deciding to stay home whenever his grandfather needed to go outside...It was like that was his place.

And he knew it well.

It's like he was unconsciously scaring himself to never go outside. Maybe it had something to do with the stories his grandfather told him, or maybe because he knew his kind wasn't exactly accepted by society.

And now this...Walking through these woods is just a fraction of what he has been missing out all his life.

Yuki could just imagine the adventures he could go once he gets the amulet of Stilbon...

 _*Snap*_

"W-what was that?!"-The boy stopped dead on his tracks and pulled the lantern as far as he could.

There was nothing around...

Maybe it was just his imagination.

Yes, Yuki had to face that despite feeling ecstatic by just being here...He can't deny that he is still frightened...To say the least.

"C-calm down...Maybe it was a bird or something...Y-yeah! Just a bird."-The warlock adjusted his glasses and kept walking.-"Nothing to worry about in here..."-

A nervous laugh escaped his mouth after assuring himself that he was safe.

"L-like grandpa used to say..."-Another nervous laugh.-"Bad thoughts are the most distractive thing ev-"-

 _"Grrr..."-_

"E-ever?"-

Okay...

 _That was not nothing!_

"Keep walking..."-He mumbled without stopping.-"K-keep walking..."-

 _"Grrr..."-_

"M-maybe walk a little faster..."-

 _"Grrr...Grr-Woof!"_

"Run! Run! Just run!"-

Yuki wished this was his imagination, but turns out that he was being chased by a rather enraged pack of wolves. He wasn't fast for obvious reasons, and he got tired quickly, but his fear of getting devoured by a group of predators made the boy acquire the energy necessary to swift between the trees.

"Don't look back."-He chanted over and over, not because it was a spell or something.

But because it was what he was supposed to do in this situation.

Don't look back, and keep running!

 _But he did looked back..._

And in his panic, he threw his lantern to the wolves that were about to catch up to him.

"Oh, stupid!"-He yelled at himself between pants.-"Now they are even more heate-AH!"-

The only thing that Yuki's rant did for him was to distract him long enough to trip with some rock, and send him falling down a hill that he seriously didn't saw coming and honestly, it felt like it came out of nowhere.

"Ugh! Why?! Ow! This wasn't in the map-Ow!"-The warlock was able to shout out his confusion as he rolled down.

Once he stopped falling, he found himself against the edge of a river.

"W-what?"-He rubbed his head.

Yuki looked up and noticed the pack of angry, and possibly hungry wolves observing him shortly before ambush him once again.

"Oh no...Nononononono! What do I-"-

He then looked between his two options.

It was either jump in the river or face a bunch of beasts that wanted to devour him alive.

Well...He can't really swim so he will die either way.

 _"Come on...Think of something! You are a warlock! Do something!"-_

Maybe he could conjure a spell...

But which one?!

Ugh! It was a huge mistake not to practice defensive spells!

Yuki _just_ had to study whatever sounds interesting instead of what could be more practical in the nearby future! Hadn't he?!

Well, he hadn't any time for hindsight, or to even stand up on his feet for that matter! Due to, you know, the dangerous canines rushing for a dinner consisting of a foolish, prepubescent, warlock!

"N-nice dog...Nice-Ah! Help!"-He yelled as a wolf growled at his try of getting back on his feet.-"Help! Please! Somebody!"-The only thing Yuki was able to do was to just kick back and ask for anybody to come to his rescue.

Even if he knew full well that there wouldn't be anyone out in the woods at this hour.

 _*Hiss*_

"Uh?"-

Out of nowhere, another creature rushed to him.

A cat, but instead of attacking Yuki, it placed in front of him in order to protect him.

The wolves didn't appeared to be scared in the slightest, but the cat kept hissing at them as they walked near the boy behind it.

One of the wolves decided to end this quick, and tried to jump right in Yuki's direction, but the feline jumped as well and clawed the angry wolf's face as soon as it got the chance.

Yuki stood up and started to panic for that little creature that was just trying to save him.

He turned around and saw a really big branch, he grabbed it without hesitation and tried to hit the wolf in order to keep it away from the cat, but little did he knew that the other wolves were on their way to eat him.

Yuki yelped and hit them mercilessly as a way to defend himself, but then he got a good glance of the cat attacking the wolf.

It was actually winning.

Since the cat was very small and flexible, it managed to escape the wolf's enraged bites and clawed it over and over for as many times as necessary.

Yuki started to think, there was something he could do for to save them both-

 _Wait..._

There is!

The young boy with blue eyes hadn't brought a wand alongside him, but it was fine as long as he had an object to canalize this spell.

"Aspernor!"-Yuki closed his eyes as he yelled.

His hands produced a blue light that quickly traveled from that branch he had in his hands, and was trusted into the ground.

That same energy appeared as a wave and it made the wolves that wanted to eat Yuki get thrown away as if it was nothing.

The wolves squealed and ran in fear after witnessing this sudden, strange, action.

"I-I can't believe it worked."-Yuki was about to fall due to how bad his knees were shaking

"Meow...Are you okay?"-

"A-ah!"-

*Slam*

"Meow!"-

 _Sweet Hecate, it talked!_

Yuki was completely appalled.

Before he even knew it, he had already hit the cat right in the face.

The little creature was taken aback by this action, so much that it ended being thrown against a tree after that hit.

What was that?

"Ohmygosh!"-Yuki threw away the branch and ran in the direction of the creature he had just tossed across so effortlessly.-"I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry you...Uh...C-cat...You startled me, I didn't mean to!"-

As he ran to its direction, the boy's blue eyes went wide at the sight of what was happening before him.

Slowly, the cat was getting bigger and bigger until it ended on the size of a human.

Wait, correction.

It became an actual human.

A dark skinned female with light brown hair in a yellow dress to be precise.

Huh...She was also barefoot.

It then hit Yuki by surprise to notice how she wasn't moving.

"Oh my gosh, I killed her!"-He grabbed his hair with panic.

"M-meow?...Ow...Meow..."-

"O-oh! Oh geez, you are okay! Thank goodness..."-The boy laughed a little out of relief.-"Here, let me help you."-

Yuki kneeled down and tried to hold her arm in order to help her get back on her feet...Well, two feet this time.

But she actually slapped his hand the split second his fingers got to brush her skin.

"Meow! What was that?!"-

A pair of soft green eyes glared at him with shock and raging fury.

"S-sorry, I-it wasn't my intention!"-Yuki laughed nervously as he tried to come up with an excuse for what was a very dumb action.-"I-I was just surprised!"-

"Surprised?! Meow! I was only trying to help you! Why did you hit me like that?!"-The young girl didn't appear to like his answer. So much so, that she made a dangerous growl under her breath, and showed her teeth.

Or...Better said: She showed her pointy fangs.

"S-sorry! I-I wasn't thinking! I-I...I didn't meant to harm you."-Yuki stopped staring at her and tried to apologize once again.

"Oh? Meow, then I guess where you live; hitting someone with a stick is a way to say thank you?!"-

This girl was so angry...Was there anything he could say that would calm her down?

"Uh...Y-yes?"-The boy with glasses asked with an unsure expression.

"Meow, Unbelievable!"-She then stood up.-"Meow, this is what I get for trying to help others!"-

Once she was back on her feet, Yuki took a good look at her and realized that she looked hurt.

"W-wait!"-Yuki jumped back on his feet and started to following her.-"Your face! I-I think I might have wounded you!"-

"Meow, So what?"-She stopped walking, and turned around in confusion.

"I-I can fix it!"-

The girl's expression showed panic as the boy with the blue eyes placed his right hand on her face, and his left hand on her neck.

"I-I think that wolf also did some damage."-He clarified nervously.-"...Just...Don't move, and don't panic."-

She didn't looked any less confused, but at least she nodded...With hesitation.

Yuki closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"With the voice of the wind and the hope for salvation, I hereby plead for the power and mercy of Anubis...Let the flesh not be torn, let the blood leave no stain."-

The girl with green eyes was completely astonished.

The hands of this boy were irradiating a white light that made her wounds feel numb.

"To this innocent soul, let there be no more pain...Quo sanguis supprimitur...Quo sanguis supprimitur...Sanatio..."-

The glowing had stopped, the girl passed her hand through her cheek, where she knew blood was dripping a few seconds ago.

There was nothing on her palm.

She wanted to gasp, but a hand suddenly covered her mouth.

"P-please! Please don't freak out!"-The boy whispered in panic.-"I did nothing that was dreadful to you, Ma'am. I swear to the gods, it was just a healing spell."-

There was a soft muffing coming out of her mouth, it sounded like a question.

 _"Was that magic?"-_ To be honest, it sounded like that was it.

"Y-yes, yes. It was magic, just like I did a couple of minutes ago with those wolves. Not sure if you saw that."-Yuki nodded.-"So, Ma'am, I'm going to remove my hand but you have to promise me to not scream. We are just two magical creatures right here, we don't want to alert any common villager out there. Okay?"-

The girl nodded.

He removed his hand.

"Meow...Thanks..."-She mumbled.

"Y-you are welcome, Ma'am."-

"Motti."-

"What?"-

"Meow, that's my name."-She actually smiled.

"R-right! Uh...My name is Yuki!"-He laughed nervously.-"Pleasured to meet you!"-

"Meow...So...You are a witch?"-Motti asked, maybe to initiate a conversation.

"S-sort of..."-Yuki nodded with embarrassment.-"The correct term would actually be-"-

"What are you doing here? Meow?"-The girl interrupted him.

"I-I was...Uh...You see there's this...Ritual..."-He mumbled that last word.-"T-that I need to do, and I needed to get to a place where I get the reflection of Polaris. Y-you know; the northern star. So, I was on my way and the next thing I know is that an infuriated pack of wild wolves starts chasing me...M-maybe it was because I was talking to myself and it woke them up or something."-

"Meow, no kidding."-Motti giggled.-"I was trying to sleep but a squeak woke me up."-

"I'm sorry...I do that when I'm scared."-

"Meow, good thing you did it. If I didn't waked up, meow, you would probably be dead."-

"...As a matter of fact...You are right...W-well, thanks for your everything! I will just go on my way!"-

"Meow, do you need help?"-

Yuki turned around slowly and smiled nervously. The boy could just thank every good thing in existence that someone actually offered him some help in this very scary situation.

"...I-If it's not a bother...I wouldn't mind some assistance. Would it be okay with you, Miss?"-

"Meow, sure!"-She smiled.-"But, meow, please don't call me that."-

"Uh?"-

"Things like "Miss" or "Ma'am". Meow, I don't like to be called that, I'm not even human. Meow."-She confessed with a bit of apprehension.

"I don't know if that's true...But if that's what you prefer, what would you like me to call you?"-Yuki doesn't believe he held a conversation like this in such a long time.

"Meow, just Motti."-The girl with fangs shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Y-your first name?...I don't know."-Yuki mumbled.-"Don't you think it's a tiny bit...Uh...Improper?"-He whispered at her.

"Meow, you already hit me in the face with a stick."-She answered with no hesitation whatsoever.-"We can't get more improper than that. Meow."-

Yuki was about to contradict her but...She did had a point.

"W-well in that case...Thanks for saving me...M-motti."-He stuttered.

Yuki was certainly sure he hadn't called anyone on a first name basis in his life.

"Meow, you are welcome!"-The girl in the yellow dress smiled.-"And don't worry, meow! I won't let any danger get to you tonight.

As if it was to prove her point, Motti showed him her right hand, which started to morph until it was covered in fur and there were pointy claws sticking out where her nails were supposed to be.

So...She can transform halfway...

What is she exactly?

"T-thanks!"-He smiled.-"W-well, let's g-Wait."-

"Meow? What is it?"-She tilted her head with that sudden reaction of his.

"M-my satchel...My satchel! Where is it?!"-

They started to turn around until Motti tapped on Yuki's shoulder and pointed towards the river.

"Oh no!"-The boy ran as quick as he could and bended over to get his satchel back.

While he might not have fallen in the river when he was being chased, his bag fell and got stuck on another branch that kept it from being dragged by the rapids.

"No, no! Please tell me the ingredients are still here!"-He started to inspect the contents of the bag in a frenetic way.-"...Oh dear..."-

"Meow? What is it?"-

"Some of the ingredients! They...Oh geez some are ruined and the others are missing...W-wait! I think it's still here...Oh thank goodness."-

Motti observed a blue stone in his hand, apparently it was an important ingredient.

"I-I need to gather more ingredients! B-but the market doesn't open until tomorrow...I-I can't miss the Hunter's moon! This is the last night! I will have to wait until next October for another chance!"-

"Meow...What are the other ingredients?"-Honestly she didn't knew what to do to calm him down.

"W-well...Let's see."-The boy grabbed a book from inside his coat and looked for a page.-"Well, I got the blue chalcedony right here, but I'm missing: a bag with fifteen sunflower seeds, the feather of a bluebird, a dandelion, and the distinctive petal of a water hyacinth."-

"Meow...That's it?"-Motti asked while tilting her head to the side.

The cat girl honestly expected him to read out loud weird things like: a fairy's wing, or a dragon's tooth, or even something like the tears of a mermaid. Just something more...Magical.

All of the ingredients are things that are really easy to find, she sees them almost every day.

"Yeah...That's about it."-Yuki nodded.-"The rest is moonlight from the Hunter's moon and the reflect of Polaris but that's why I need to get closer to its sight."-

"Meow, all that other stuff it's pretty easy to get."-

"Really?"-Yuki asked in surprise.-"B-but I spent all morning at the market gathering all the ingredients! I had to buy a whole bouquet of water hyacinths because the owner of the flower shop did anted to sell me a single petal or a single flower!"-

"Meow...But there's a field of flowers near the lake, I'm sure there's sunflowers. And if they sold those water hyacinths, at that store, then there should be some at the lake."-The girl giggled slightly. Clearly she was laughing at him.-"It's right over there, meow. I can hunt a bluebird for you, if you want."-

"U-unbelievable!"-Yuki grew exasperated.-"I had to create a distraction at a bakery that I don't even like so I could grab the feather from the owner's pet! It wouldn't stop pecking me until I ran away!"-

"And this is why I don't like villages, meow..."-Motti laughed.-"Meow, maybe you should have check the forest first. The stuff you listed is pretty easy to find."-

"Y-yeah but I...Uh..."-Yuki started to cough forcibly.-"I-I don't go out that much...Actually, I don't go out unless I really need to."-

"Meow? Really?"-Motti was surprised by that.-"What's the farther you've ever gotten? Meow?"-

"...The market."-He whispered.-"A-anyway...Let's go."-

"Meow, right! I'll lead the way!"-

"Thanks."-

"Meow, no problem!"-

* * *

"Meow...So...You are a witch."-A sweet voice broke the rather unwelcome silence that had been bestowed upon them for the few minutes they have been walking.

"Warlock."-The boy with glasses corrected his companion.

"Meow?"-She tilted her head.

"The term for a male practitioner of magic is a warlock. You can call me a wizard if you want, that term is most common anyways."-He explained in a more calmed way.-"And are you...A metamorphae? Or just an ailuranthrope?"-

Yuki was also rather curious of what Motti could possibly be, he had heard of creatures that changed form like faes or nymphs, or lycanthropes. But seeing how it was a full moon right now, if she was an ailuranthrope, then those creatures are rather different than their canine counterpart.

"Meow?"-

Right! He was using complicated words!

"I mean, respectively, are you some kind of shapeshifter? Or if you can only transform into a cat?"-He clarified as he brushed the back of his head.

"Meow! Just a cat...Well, meow...At least that's all I know how to do."-She shrugged.

Huh...She is an ailuranthrope.

"And...Were you infected after getting attacked? Or are you cursed?"-Yuki asked out of curiosity.

None of his books about magical creatures have too much information on ailuranthropes, most books just include them as the same things as lycanthropes, or werewolves, but with the form of a cat.

"Meow, why? Do you want to make a potion to break the spell? Meow?"-Motti asked in a funny way.

"I'm just curious."-Yuki giggled, he isn't sure why but he found it funny.

"Meow, to be honest, I'm not sure."-The girl with green eyes shrugged once again.-"Meow, I've been able to do it since forever. And my brother can also do it! Meow!"-

"In that case, it's hereditary."-The boy nodded.

So, Motti hadn't been turned into an ailuranthrope, she was born as one...That was interesting.

"...Meow, I've never met a witch before."-She suddenly spoke.

"Warlock."-He corrected her once again.

"Meow, right."-Motti nodded.-"And...The stuff people say about your kind...Is it all true?"-

"Like what exactly?"-Yuki ached his eyebrow.

There were so many myths about those who practice magic, she had to be more specific.

"I don't know, meow...Like...Meow, can you raise the death?"-She remembered something her brother once told her.

"Uh...No. Only a necromancer can do that."-The young warlock shook his head.-"That practice is more shamanic rather than magical."-

"Can you control other people?"-The girl in the yellow dress was pretty confident about this one guess.

"No."-Yuki shook his head once again.

"Can you make yourself look like somebody else? Meow?"-She remembered more things about witches she once heard.

"Mmm...I think there's a potion for that, but I've never brew it before."-He actually had to think a little bit before answering that one.

"Meow! Can you fly on a broom?!"-She sounded pretty excited to ask that.

Okay, that one was coming sooner or later.

"Yes, and no. I can canalize energy on a broom in order to fly, but I rather do it freely, however, the most I can do is levitate right now...B-but I'm still learning!"-He laughed nervously, the girl looked so excited about that question and he didn't wanted to ruin it for her.

"Can you talk to animals?"-Motti smiled widely.

"No."-Yuki gave her a look of confusion, he has never heard of a witch or a warlock able to communicate with other animal besides their familiar.

And is not like he has one.

"Meow, can you hypnotize others with your singing voice?"-

He is a warlock, not a siren.

"Never sang for anyone, so: Not that I know about."-The boy wasn't sure actually, maybe it is possible, who knows?

Maybe he can sing his spells...

"Can you make love potions? Meow?"-

"More like 'Lust potions', but grandpa said those always bring trouble."-Yuki rolled his eyes and shook his head at that.

"Meow...Meow! I know! Can you make an elixir of immortality?"-

"No."-

No magic in existence is capable of that.

"Can you make yourself rich and powerful with only a spell? Meow?"-

"I'm a warlock, not a miracle worker."-Yuki had to laugh at that, is that really a common belief about his kind?

"Do you eat raw hearts? Meow?"-

"O-of course not, that's repugnant!"-

"Meow...Do you suck the souls of innocent children in order to keep your power?"-

 _What?_

"...I don't know if I should be concerned about that sort of belief going around or that people think it's actually true. But no. I was born with magical ability, I don't get it from souls."-Yuki responded with a bit of offense in his voice.

"Meow, Is it true that some spells require you to dance around naked?"-

"Alright! On that note, this conversation is over!"-His cheeks went completely red, so much so that it was easy to see in the darkness.

"Meow?! What? Come on! I was just curious! I have more questions!"-The girl immediately put her best begging face.

Yuki feels as if this is some kind of bewitchment, because after seeing that face and those bright green eyes, he wants to immediately do whatever she is about to ask.

However, he shouldn't give in so easily.

"Okay...Three more questions is what you get."-He put his own conditions, only hoping her last questions wouldn't be so embarrassing.

"Meow...Three...Okay!"-She was confused at first but went back to her cheerful and curious nature in no time.-"What kind of magic you do? Is it white magic, or dark magic?"-

Yuki almost scoffed at that question, however, that's not a polite thing to do and this is a very common mistake to believe into something like dark magic being an actual thing.

"Is not that simple, for you see, there is no such things as white magic or dark magic. It actually refers as the use a person gives to their abilities. Like if someone uses it to help others or if they have ill intentions with it. But most magic is actually pretty neutral."-The warlock did his best to be concise about this explanation.-"There is many, many kinds of witchcraft like sea witchcraft, crystal witchcraft, or green witchcraft."-

"Meow...I see, that's pretty cool."-Motti's eyes went wide with amazement.

"I know, right?"-Yuki giggled nervously, he hadn't really found anyone to talk about these stuff other than his grandfather.-"My grandfather specialized in celestial witchcraft. Things like astronomy, divination, healing, navigation, and potions that can only be created with the presence of certain celestial bodies."-

The boy couldn't help himself but to smile warmly, he remembered those old days where he was his grandfather's helper and student.

"As for myself, I study almost every kind of witchcraft I come across."-Honestly, is very difficult not to since he spends all his time inside his house.-"But...I'm very fond of celestial witchcraft to be honest...In fact, the ritual for the creation of the Stilbon amulet is a combination of crystal and celestial witchcraft...So yeah, that's pretty much what I do...When I'm not attending the tea shop anyways."-

"Meow, that's awesome."-The girl smiled.-"I guess that means, you are a great witch."-

"Warlock."-

"Shh!"-

"W-what is it?"-Yuki stopped walking and turned to her side.

"Meow..."-

Motti closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She then opened them and Yuki almost gasped. The pale green of her irises suddenly became a bright green that covered all white on her eyes.

And her pupils...They became so narrow, it was as if they had become two lines.

"M-motti..."-He whispered with concern...And also fear.-"A-are you okay?"-

No answer.

Instead, the girl jumped to a tree and crawled up with her claws as if it was nothing.

Yuki didn't knew what to do in that situation.

"Uh...D-do you need any help?"-This time he didn't whispered.

Maybe she couldn't hear him.

"What is she doin-Ah!"-

Maybe she could.

The girl jumped down in her cat form, but transformed back as she was on land.

Yuki wanted to ask her what she just did, but when he saw the bird in her mouth, it was pretty clear what she just did.

"Oh my gosh...Please tell me you are not going to eat it..."-He whispered with a tone of fright in his voice.

"Meow, not really."-She took the bluebird out of her mouth and grabbed a few feathers from its tail.-"I prefer fish."-

The tiny creature flew rapidly the minute Motti opened her hand.

"Here you go, meow."-She offered him the feathers with a sweet smile.

"T-thanks...That...Uh...That was...Interesting."-Yuki giggled.

"Meow, thanks."-It didn't matter how awkward that sounded, Motti felt flattered.-"I'm great at hunting."-

"I-I can see that."-Yuki took the feathers and put them inside a bag.-"Honestly, I was scared with how your eyes changed. It looked more menacing than the wolves. W-well! One ingredient down, we only need the petal, the seeds and the dandelion!"-

"Meow, this way."-She pointed down the river.

And they went back to their way.

* * *

"Meow...My second question is...Meow, why do you live in a village? Isn't kinda... _Dangerous_ for people like you?"-Motti asked with a bit of apprehension.

That is something that Yuki couldn't help but to wonder on a few occasions.

"I...I guess it is but...Well...I just live there. I've lived at the village with my grandfather for as far as I can remember...I don't know...Maybe it's because of the danger that I stay there."-Yuki couldn't really come up with a straight answer.-"Grandpa once said that there wouldn't be a place where we would be completely safe...So, we might as well hide."-

There was one time when Yuki couldn't help but to pester his grandfather with questions about their kind, What makes them different from other people? Why can't they tell others about their abilities? Why is it necessary to hide?

And why is it that in all the storybooks about witches and wizards...They are always the bad guy?

His grandfather didn't seemed to have a concrete answer, because it was something he just couldn't excuse. He always told Yuki to never think someone is inferior to him just because they are different, to never see abnormality as a defect, and to always see his talent as a wonderful blessing bestowed upon him by the gods.

But he also warned him that not everyone was going to think that way.

That is in humanity's nature to fear what they cannot understand. That he always needs to be careful, because just being himself while trying to co-exist with the common villagers...It's just impossible...

So, he needs to do his part in order to survive.

"And...Nobody suspects anything? Meow?"-Motti was surprised how someone like him was able to survive in a village for so long.

"Well...Not anymore."-Yuki coughed forcibly, to say that the memory that came to his head was awkward was an understatement.

"Meow, anymore?"-

"You see...There was one time where the people from the village suspected that I might be involved on witchcraft. But...Let's say they thought it was a possibility because of the wrong reasons."-The boy with glasses blushed and started to laugh nervously.

Motti tilted her head, did he just said 'wrong reasons'?

"Meow? Like what?"-

"Well...Some people noticed how...Odd my hair looks...How I prefer to wear blue often when the men from the village are more likely to wear brown and white...The fact that I need glasses at such a young age."-Yuki couldn't help but to sight. Honestly, there was no way to split this that would make it sound less ridiculous.-"How short am I when compared to other villagers my age...And last but not least...How my features and mannerisms would be considered rather...Uh...F-feminine."-

He heard a snort.

But then he turned around and noticed how Motti was covering her mouth, clearly making an effort to not laugh at her friend's story.

In all honesty, even Yuki found it quite humorous.

If the village wanted to burn him alive, might as well do it for the right reasons...

"M-meow...Meow, sorry."-She giggled softly, trying to conceal her laughter.-"Then...Meow, then what happened?"-

"Well...Some villagers had the pitchforks and torches in hand. They gathered together and bargained into my house demanding a confession from my behalf prior to the execution...You know...Normal witch hunt procedures."-Yuki looked rather neutral after telling that part of the story.

But Motti could see a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Meow, and what did you do?"-She clearly had stopped finding this funny and looked genuinely worried about him.

"Well, grandpa already had a plan in case something like this happened."-Yuki sighed and then smiled.-"It went like this: I had to show myself completely dumbfounded and naïve at their accusations, then I used all of their beliefs about my kind to confuse them."-

Yuki couldn't help but to give a chuckle after that.

"You see, I told them about how the crops are doing fantastic and if there was a witch on the land, then food should be scarce, the animals should die, and that illness should be spreading across the land. That was actually enough to make them doubt...Then I invited them over for a tea and some cookies."-

"Meow? That's it?"-Motti was really impressed on how he managed that situation.-"You didn't cursed them or something? Meow?"-

Yuki shook his head.

"Well...That option kind of misses the point."-The young warlock pointed out.-"I had to make them think that I don't practice witchcraft. So I used kindness, logic...And might have added a few drops of remissio in the tea..."-He whispered that last part.

But his feline friend's ears twitched.

"I knew it! Meow!"-Her eyes practically sparkled in amazement.-"Meow! I can't believe you bewitched an entire mob, that's so cool! Meow!"-

"I-I didn't exactly 'bewitched' them per say..."-The boy with glasses blushed and started to stutter.-"I simply added remissio into the cookies because it's a potion that helps you calm down and clear your mind!"-

"Meow, if you used a potion; then you clearly bewitched them. Meow."-Motti giggled.

"...Well...That's kinda true...B-but regardless! If I didn't do that, I would have been burned alive!"-He protested.-"I-I had to do it!...Well...The plan was going perfectly...Ugh! I'm such a fool! They could have figure me out if they noticed the color of the tea! I almost condemned myself back there!"-

"Meow, but it worked."-Motti protested.

"But I used magic against somebody!"-Yuki opened his eyes wide in realization.-"A-and that's...That's horrid...I truly did something awful. What's wrong with me?"-He covered his mouth in shock.

Gosh, his grandfather made him promise him to never use magic against common people. But what did he do instead?

He put a potion inside other's tea just to save himself.

He used a spell to distract the baker while he took the feather earlier this morning.

Not to mention that just a few hours ago, he gave moonlight water to somebody's kid for instant healing.

...Bet a mage doesn't behave like this...

"Meow. You shouldn't feel bad."-

"Huh?"-

"What you did...Magic is supposed to be a part of you, isn't it? Meow, why not use it?"-Motti smiled sweetly.-"Meow...You didn't use the potion for something bad. How is it different from me using my other form to save you? Meow?"-

...That's true...

"You are right...Yeah, you are right. I guess...I guess I've focused too much in hiding that...I don't know...Maybe I started to believe that I'm hiding because I'm doing something bad."-Yuki smiled a little and laughed softly.

"Meow. You are not bad."-Motti shook her head.-"Meow. You are the nicest boy I've ever met."-

"...L-likewise."-Yuki laughed nervously.-"W-wait! I didn't meant to say you are a boy! Y-you are the nicest g-girl...Uh...I mean ailuranthrope...Well, you are the first ailuranthrope I've ever met...B-but you are the nicest!"-

Motti could only giggle at his awkwardness.

"Meow! Thanks! You are also the first, and nicest warlock I've ever met."-She couldn't help but to blush a little.

Yuki smiled softly the moment she called him a warlock instead of a witch.

"H-hey...Uh...I have a few questions about your kind as well...I-Is it okay if...Uh..."-

"Meow, sure!"-The young werecat chirped.-"It'll give me time of thinking about my last question."-

"T-that's great!"-The boy with the blue eyes scratched his head.-"Wait, isn't that the lake?"-

"Meow, it is!"-

Motti apparently got exited and ran in direction to the field of flowers, in less than a second, she had morphed into her cat form.

Yuki took a moment to appreciate her transformation before following her.

It was something very surreal...

* * *

"Okay...There's another thing I would like to know."-Yuki said as he took off his boots and rolled up the cuffs of his pants.-"Why did...Motti, what are you doing?"-

"Meow, getting the petal."-She answered as if it was nothing.

Motti just walked on the lake without any sort of worry about her dress. She actually looked amused on how long it was taking him to just get in the water.

"I-It's cold!"-The young warlock shivered as he introduced his feet inside the water with care.-"A-are you sure it's not too deep?"-

"Meow! It's fine!"-The girl with the green eyes grabbed the skirt of her dress and pulled it up to reveal that the water couldn't even reach her knees.-"See?"-

It was at that moment where Yuki had to look away and clear his throat. He had managed to understand how Motti doesn't really have a grasp of how to interact with other human beings, well neither does he, but despite his isolation from society; Yuki knows that you don't just lift your skirt to show someone, who you just barely met, your legs.

 _"S-she doesn't even have stockings...Oh gods, don't do that!"-_ The boy with glasses yelled inside his head.

"Meow, what was your question?"-She had already let go of the dress and started to walk over the water hyacinths.

The last ingredient they needed was the petal with the yellow spot.

"R-right! I was going to ask you: Why don't you see yourself as human?"-Yuki recalled that 'I'm not even human.' she told him earlier...It sounded kinda harsh if you ask him.

"Meow...Because I'm not."-Motti shrugged.-"I can turn into a cat at will, Meow."-

"But you have a humanoid form."-He pointed out.

"But people still doesn't like it, Meow."-She objected.-"Meow...I don't get what it is...But...Even if other people don't know what I am...Meow...Some people just...Meow...They all _hate_ my human form..."-

"Why's that?"-Yuki tilted his head.

"Meow..."-The girl sighed with tiredness.-"Meow...I don't know...Maybe I'm still different...Meow...Maybe they can somehow tell I'm not human...And maybe they are right...Meow..."-

The young warlock couldn't help but to feel pity for his friend...

 _He knows that feeling all too well..._

"I'm not sure about that..."-Yuki tried to smile as he remembered something.-"My grandfather used to say that being human is a state of mind rather than a species...That as long as we know who we are...And we enjoy those little things that make life so special...That means we are all human."-

The boy noticed how she petrified at that statement.

Unsure of what to say next, he just held her hand over his.

"...You know...Other than the color...I don't see any difference."-Yuki looked up and smiled.

After a bit of hesitation, the hand he was holding morphed and became a bit larger...And hairier...

"Meow...How about now?"-Motti sighed once again.

He could feel the shiver on her long claws.

"No..."-He looked up once again-"...Not different at all."-

She laughed...

A quiet laugh...With a few sighs of relief included here and there.

"Meow...You just did that to make me feel better."-She laughed again.

"Accusing a warlock of telling lies?...That's a bit of a reckless move, don't you think?"-The boy ached an eyebrow and talked with sarcasm.

"Meow, I didn't called you a liar."-Motti stuck her tongue out.-"Only...A good friend. Meow."-

Yuki's heart stopped.

...Friend?

...He had a friend...

"...O-oh...I...I-I see...W-well, I-In that c-case...T-thank you."-Yuki laughed nervously as he passed a hand through his hand.-"S-so...Uh...Another thing I would like to know is...Do you...Is the 'sound' you make...Natural? Or do you just do it for fun?"-

"Meow?"-She tilted her head.

"That one."-The young warlock clarified.

"Meow...Well...I can't really help it...My brother and everyone else in his pack also do it. Meow, that's why pretend I can't talk whenever I'm around normal people. Meow."-The tone she used while she explained this was serious, but then she looked at her friend.-"Meow, does it bother you?"-

"What?"-Yuki was actually surprised by that question.-"Of course it doesn't bother me. I just wanted to know because...Well...Turns out ailuranthropes are very interesting. Usually books just side your species with the lycanthropes, defining you as the same but instead of transforming into a wolf, you are a cat. But there are so many differences in your abilities, your behavior...I don't know, maybe I should write it down somewhere..."-

Yuki then thought of something and smiled widely.

"T-that's right! I should write it down!"-The boy with brown hair started to get excited.-"I should write down a lot of stuff...What if most of my books are just based on stereotypes? I should make my own discoveries about magical creatures like us! I-it just makes sense, once I get the amulet, that should be part of my journey!"-

"Meow. That sounds amazing."-Motti giggled, but then started to wonder something.-"Meow...Can I ask you my last question?"-

"Uh? Sure."-

"Meow, why do you need the amulet? What is it for?"-

"...You see...In case you haven't noticed...I'm not really used to the outside world."-He took a deep breath.-"And...I want to stop living at the village. I want to go out, see the world, have adventures...I want to learn more about everything...And eventually...I want to become a mage."-

"A mage?"-

"It's a more scholar type of magic user. They create their own spells, some have actually been able to discover new types of magic...And the greatest mages would make quests, join guilds, they wouldn't be confined inside a tea shop...I just...I want to see what's out there."-Yuki sighed.

Motti clearly noticed how his eyes were practically sparkling when he talked about his dream...

It was nice to see that he has a clear goal set for his life.

Unlike her...She just goes around without a purpose...Without anyone...

"But...I can't do it without the Stilbon amulet...Stilbon is the name of a greek god."-He explained.-"The god of the wandering star...And the protector of Mercury...He aids those who are feeling lost, and the amulet is meant to give a direction to those who are not sure of where they are going...The thing is...That no matter how much I desire to be out there...It's most likely to be dangerous for someone like me...But maybe once I have the amulet...It will be easier for me to be survive in the outside world...I mean...I can ask the stars what's the safest path...I can avoid situations that aren't really meant for me...I can feel safe."-

Yuki felt a hand grabbing his own.

He then looked up and saw his feline friend smiling warmly.

"Meow...But you are outside...Don't you feel safe right now?"-She asked with a serious gaze.

"...I...I do."-He looked down at his hand being grasped firmly by Motti's hand.

"Meow...I think you don't need the amulet."-She shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"I don't?"-

"Meow...I think just going by the safe route...How do you know there wasn't something amazing on the other side just waiting for you?"-The girl pointed out.

"...I-I...I wouldn't know the answer myself..."-Yuki mumbled, completely perplexed.

 _He never really thought of that..._

"Meow. Isn't it the point of adventure to never know when or where you can find it? Meow...Don't you wanna see where you can take yourself rather than wait and listen to the stars?"-Motti's smile became so gentle...Her voice was sounding softer as well.

"...B-but what if I can't make it?"-His voice reflected insecurity.-"What if I end up in danger?"-

"Meow. I would never let that happen."-

.

.

.

"...M-meow! I-I mean if I traveled with you! B-but you still have your magic! Y-yeah! That can help you out!"-She laughed nervously, but then turned around.

Yuki was still taken aback by that statement...She had really made him think...

"I guess...I guess you have a point..."-

"Meow...Still..."-Motti turned back around and opened her hand.-"It's your choice..."-

The petal of a water hyacinth was resting on her palm. The moonlight showed how it clearly had a yellow spot.

Yuki took it delicately and observed it.

"I...I...I want to see it..."-He smiled warmly.-"I want to see what the world has to offer...I want to stop being afraid...And just live."-

Then, Yuki took another deep breath.

"But I think I might be too inexperienced to go on my own..."-

"Meow?"-

* * *

A lunar perigee peered over the night sky of December.

Perfect to illuminate the...Escapade of two youthful and adventurous magical creatures.

"I can believe we are _finally_ doing this!"-The young warlock was almost jumping with excitement and fear.

"Any regrets? Meow?"-A playful look was drawn on the face of his feline companion.

He turned around and took her hand.

"Not a single one."-His blue eyes were sparkling with determination.

And so were her green eyes.

"Meow, then let's go!"-

"I'm right behind you!"-

"Meow, what do you think we will find first?!"-

"Whatever it is, I hope it's exciting!"-

"Meow, there's a train station at the end of that road!"-

"Then we shall hop on the first one we find!"-

And so, they disappeared into the night, leaving behind a sign on the door of the tea shop that said: "CLOSED FOREVER.", and the reputation of the odd boy that vanished from one day to another.

Even though he was actually a warlock who ran away with an ailuranthrope.

Just a boy looking for adventure, and his friend.

Who, in all honesty:

 _Was ten times better than any amulet..._

The End.

 **Done! Oh my GOSH! This took me an entire week! I just wanted to write something small to celebrate that I was back, but I swear my mind got too comfortable with this idea and made this! I hope you liked it and review.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
